


Dunk

by kongchong



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 吉姆小心翼翼地，把手放在布莱尔的手旁边，轻轻的用手掌侧面贴着他的肌肤。——这是吉姆允许自己做的，最大限度。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 很长时间的脑洞了，放了很久今天有时间刨出来写一写，结果和最初想写的完全不一样，无论是感觉还是过程和结局——_(:з」∠)_，但还算可以吧（突然打人.jpg）
> 
> Just一个暗恋。

【Jim/Blair】Dunk

很长时间的脑洞了，放了很久今天有时间刨出来写一写，结果和最初想写的完全不一样，无论是感觉还是过程和结局——_(:з」∠)_，但还算可以吧（突然打人.jpg）  
Just一个暗恋。

01  
吉姆觉得自己脑仁疼，在把胸口里翻滚着的烦躁压抑下去后，他第五次把车停在了路边，然后他转头拍了拍旁边的布莱尔，对方以怪异的姿势努力仰躺在副驾驶的座位上，他努力把头扬起来，嘴巴里嘟噜着模糊不清的话语，吉姆时而听得清时而听不清，偶尔蹦出几个女性名字就会把他好不容易压抑下去的烦躁勾起来。  
非常，非常令人生气。  
吉姆拍了他的那几下并没有引起布莱尔的注意，于是吉姆力气大了一些，同时连名带姓地叫他名字，连着好几下布莱尔才像是回过神一样，他把头摆正，眼睛好容易才聚焦，手指晃晃悠悠在空中比了比：“吉——吉姆——吉米——”  
“是是是。”吉姆把布莱尔乱晃的手指压下去，伸手拍了拍他的脸颊，“你还好吗酋长？”  
“不——不好。”布莱尔咧着嘴巴，非常诚实的回答。  
确实是不好，吉姆看的出来。  
他们刚刚参加了一场婚礼，布莱尔某个前任的婚礼。布莱尔邀请吉姆跟他一起，出门前他把自己乱糟糟的头发梳好了绑起来，站在镜子前整理好几遍衣着，喷了点古龙，甚至还不忘戴上他的圆片眼镜。一整天布莱尔难得的没有向往常那样叽叽喳喳在他耳边叨叨个不停，布莱尔沉默着，微笑着祝福新人，然后在偏僻的角落里一杯接一杯地给自己灌酒。  
吉姆试着跟布莱尔说点什么，但最终只是沉默地站在布莱尔身边，拍拍肩膀，看着他把那些酒吞进肚子里。吉姆的烦躁也像布莱尔肚子里那些酒水一样不断累积着。  
他们离开婚礼时天已经晚了，布莱尔醉醺醺的，身上传来的酒气不断刺激着吉姆的感官，这让吉姆更加烦躁，他甚至想把布莱尔直接扔在大街上醒酒，可最后也只是把布莱尔搂得更紧，然后把他塞进副驾驶。喝醉的布莱尔像是打开的话匣子，一路上嘟嘟囔囔着，什么都往外说，说那个结婚的前任，说他喜欢过的女生，然后抱怨吉姆的床太硬。  
最后一点吉姆心里一跳，想了想觉得是布莱尔把座位当床了。  
喝醉的布莱尔比清醒的布莱尔更烦人，托这个的福，吉姆每次不得不隔一段时间就把车停在路边，拍拍布莱尔的脸试图让他清醒点——不要这么说那么多他听不懂的话。  
吉姆叹了口气，把盖在布莱尔身上的外套给他掩了掩，把车窗摇下一点拯救置身在熏人酒气中的自己。  
布莱尔手胡乱地摸了摸，最后摸到吉姆的衣角，然后他扯了扯，问吉姆：“你有一天也会结婚吗？”

02  
吉姆因为这个问题难得的愣了一下，他似乎没想过这件事。  
“你呢？”  
吉姆反问布莱尔，后者眨了眨眼睛歪着头想了想又摇摇头。吉姆现在很难判定布莱尔那是什么意思，他很想问布莱尔会不会结婚，但想想又觉得那是理所当然的事情——那当然是理所当然的事情，布莱尔会遇到他自己的另一半，然后会想跟对方一起生活，像他们现在这样，布莱尔会离开他的领地——他的公寓，甚至是他的生活——  
“我，我们……在一起住多久了？”布莱尔拽着吉姆，口齿还算清晰，他晃着脑袋，艰难地把身子侧过来转向吉姆，又掰着指头数了数，“四年——伙计，四年，我从没想过我有一天会跟一个大男人同居四年，尤其，尤其你，你毛病还那么多。”  
吉姆因为布莱尔的话翘起嘴角，他转过头去看他，发现布莱尔正仰着头数他的毛病有哪些，吉姆也不甘示弱，在布莱尔说完后也跟着数，怪异的音乐，怪异的草药味，乱蓬蓬的头发，杂七杂八的学问。在说完后两人又停顿了一下，不约而同的笑起来。  
“不敢相信。”  
“是的。”  
不敢相信——他们居然这样忍受对方的生活习惯忍受了四年，甚至也许，可能，还会更多。  
至少吉姆是这么认为的。  
布莱尔突然在车座上翻滚起来，说自己想吐。吉姆一惊，连忙下车跑到布莱尔那边把他从车上拽下来，按着他蹲在马路边。布莱尔也很耿直，哇得就开始把自己胃里的那些东西吐出来。刺鼻的味道侵占吉姆的鼻腔，勾引着他的生理反应，吉姆拿手捏住鼻子，按了按自己的胃，抚摸着布莱尔的背部，又跟着去旁边的小店里买了瓶水。  
胃被清空后的布莱尔在车外站了一会儿，被风一吹也清醒了些。他看到吉姆捏着鼻子的模样就笑起来，觉得冷就又爬回了车里，把车窗开大散自己身上的味道。  
吉姆没一会儿也跟着上了车，他们往前开了一段路，冷风把车里的怪味都吹得差不多时吉姆才再次把车停在路边并摇上了车窗。  
布莱尔盖着衣服瑟瑟发抖，他转头看着窗外，突然说起他们第一次见面的时候。说他像个冷漠的混蛋，说他拽他领子的时候磕疼了他的背。  
“但现在你还是不错的。”布莱尔在说了一堆坏话以后这么跟吉姆说，“如果再让我选室友，我还是选你。”  
吉姆感觉自己胸口里翻滚着的烦躁安静下来，年轻人在他对面，把头靠在车窗上看他。布莱尔眼皮开始上下打架，眼睛也有点失焦。  
“你会结婚吗吉姆？”布莱尔声音小了点，“咱们家下面的那个空房子——我可以租吗？如果你结婚的话？”  
吉姆调整了下坐姿，把头靠在靠椅上。布莱尔的半张脸隐没在盖在他身上的衣服下，但吉姆可以把同样隐没在那衣服下的话听得特别清楚。  
“我还可以跟你做搭档吗？”  
“我还可以出入你的公寓吗？”  
“我还可以和你周末出去玩吗？”  
“吉姆……吉姆……”  
一句比一句低，一句比一句模糊不清。但同样的，一句比一句更沉，重重地砸在吉姆身上，在他胸口垒大石，把他压得喘不过气。

03  
吉姆比自己想象中更需要布莱尔——这是在布莱尔短暂的死亡时他发现的事实。  
他根本无法形容，甚至拒绝再回忆那天他见到布莱尔浑身湿透浸在水池子里的所有细节，但他怎么都无法忘记那种感觉——那种，似乎自己失去了很重要的一部分，冷风嗖嗖往里灌。那天天气晴朗，而他却如堕冰窖。  
他一瞬间想起很多事情，布莱尔嘴巴翘起的弧度，每一次看他时候的样子，甚至他做菜的步骤，写字的声音。  
但好在他带回了布莱尔。  
满足感无法言喻，许多之前困扰他的东西被单薄的窗户纸隔在另一个房间，而吉姆无意戳破了它，那些东西便汹涌澎湃地涌进来将他淹没。  
吉姆感觉自己的脑仁又开始疼，胸口也跟着憋闷起来，他摇下一点车窗缝换气，让自己冷静了一点。他手摸索了一下，无意间触碰到布莱尔的手指时想被烧灼一般缩回了自己的手。然后他看到了自己身上的西装，还有布莱尔身上的。  
结婚。  
他和布莱尔一样，他也为此恐慌。  
“我还可以跟你做搭档吗？”  
“我还可以出入你的公寓吗？”  
“我还可以和你周末出去玩吗？”  
这些，布莱尔跟他说的这些，也是他想跟布莱尔说的。  
他是哨兵，布莱尔是他的向导。  
吉姆有时候会希望这种特殊的联系能把他们系得紧一点。  
“酋长，酋长。”吉姆低低的叫了布莱尔几声，“我希望你已经睡了。”  
然后吉姆小心翼翼地，把手放在布莱尔的手旁边，轻轻的用手掌侧面贴着他的肌肤。  
——这是吉姆允许自己做的，最大限度。

04  
吉姆并没有维持那样子很长时间，他等了一小会儿，然后摇上车窗，把手放在放线盘上重新发动了车子赶回他们的公寓。  
吉姆小心翼翼地，把这个短暂安静的片段藏在自己的脑海里。  
他听到自己心脏在狂热地跳动着——或许还有布莱尔的。  
但他会当做不知道，把泄露太多的东西放进小匣子里，埋进黑暗深处。


End file.
